I have you in my sights
by RedGlassesWriter
Summary: For Widowmaker it's all about the mission and the kill, until a ghost from her past comes back to haunt her.


"Widow, I'm advancing on the target now. Move to operation point NOW" The harsh rasp of Reaper crackled over Widowmaker's visor coms. "Roger, advancing on point now" with an effortless sweep of her arm the sniper was air born, sailing through the midday chill of Ecopoint Antarctica. Talon had mobilized based on rumors Sombra had found on the dark web, that Soldier 76 and Shrike had been spotted enroute to the abandoned research station. Widowmaker landed silently at the end of her grapple, readying her rifle she cleared corners as she advanced towards her objective.

"Amiga I have the old bird on security cams. She's at the operation point, you might want to move it if you don't want Gabe yelling at us all the way home." Widowmaker picked up the pace forgoing silence for speed "Merde! Sombra you were supposed to have locked down the facility."

"Hey puta when you learn how to hack 6 different security countermeasures at once we can talk, but until then stick to shooting people and eating flies."

Widowmaker rolled her eyes as she burst through the door. At once former captain Ana Amari spun on her heels firing a tranq dart from her pistol. Widowmaker grappled out of the way landing a kick across the aging snipers face on the way down. She crumpled to the floor with a thud. Her biotic sniper rifle clattered to the floor sliding to a stop below the window. "I've arrived at the objective. I have eyes on you" Widowmaker said aloud as she slid her visor into sniping position. She raised her rifle to her eye and saw reaper approaching their quarry. She traced a bead on the back of former Strike Commander Jack Morrison's head. "No, he's mine. Just keep me covered" Reapers low growl rumbled in her ear. Widowmaker followed the action, Reaper's shadowy form materialized behind the cautious strike commander, catching him off guard. The blast from his shotgun echoed through the abandoned facility sending Morrison face first into a drift of snow. She could see him reaching for his pulse rifle and instinctively rested her finger upon the trigger of her rifle. Reaper surged forward and drove his boot down on Morrison's hand.

"Poor little Jack" Widowmaker could hear Reaper over comms. "You are here, cold and alone. Where is your vaunted overwatch now?" She could see Morrison's head move in response "You'll have to speak up 'commander' I can't understand you through the bullets in you back" Reaper kicked him over onto his back. Widowmaker could see the old man wince in pain, then something strange happened, she could almost swear he was smiling beneath his mask. Reaper was struck by three pulses of orange light. The black clad leader of Talon jumped back from his former friend, as Morrison was engulfed in golden light.

Widowmaker shielded her eyes against the blinding light. "Widowmaker take the shot!" Reaper roared as he retreated to cover. She recentered her scope and prepared to fire on the new comer. Her mouth opened in shock as her cross hair landed on Angela Zeigler. "Sombra! You swept the facility non? Why is Mercy here?!" Widowmaker Tensed up as she continued to track the blonde doctor. "I mean, you guys never asked if she was here Araña, soooo i didn't think it was that important?"

"Mon dieu Sombra, it IS important!" Widowmaker tensed as Reaper rushed towards Mercy

"Jack why did you bring me all the way out here for?" Angela breathed on her hands for warmth as she Jack and Ana entered the old weather research station. "Because doctor, I need a medical expert to investigate the cryo chambers here. There are none better than you." Jack patted her on the shoulder and forged ahead. "Alright you two I'm going to get a vantage point to keep watch. I have a bad feeling about this place" Ana drew her hood and headed up a flight of stairs to their right.

Angela followed Jack into the cryo room, the same one that held Climatologist Mei-Ling Zhou for the last 10 years. "Here Doctor, can you see if there was any tampering done to these capsules? I still find it hard to believe that Mei and her team were trapped in the same machines yet only she survived. Talon had to have been behind the sabotage" Jack laid a hand sympathetically onto Mei's cryo tube.

"I'm no cryogenics expert Jack, we should have brought Mei along if that's what you wanted." Angela looked pensively at her former commander. "I know Angela, but I trust you, and I'm not ready to reveal that Ana and I are alive to the rest of the team just yet. I need more proof about Talon first" He slung his rifle over his shoulder and stepped aside so Angela to could inspect the machine.

"Jack, we've got a problem, I just spotted Reyes in the facility, I'm going-" Ana's transmission was cut off abruptly. "Angela stay here, Talon is in the facility. I need to find Ana." Before she could object Jack had already sprinted out the door. "You must be senile if you think I'm waiting here" Angela's wing burst defiantly to life as she chased after jack.

Angela flew low to the ground to keep closer to cover, because she knew that if Talon had mobilized it meant there was good chance Widowmaker was here. She drifted off into memory as she sped after Jack. Angela had been the doctor that had taken care of Amelie Lacroix upon her rescue. Though she was not proud of it, she thought fondly of the relationship they had started during her hospital stay. Even now the smell of disinfectant and Amelies hair filled her senses as she relived the final night of their tryst. Before Amelie was discharged, and before she murdered her husband and became the Widowmaker.

Angela was working late in her office at the Overwatch medical center, going over Mrs. Lacroix's discharge paperwork. Physically she was fine now, but Angela couldn't help but shake the feeling something wasn't right. Amelie had passed the psych evaluation, almost too well for a victim of such extreme torture. Angela buried her face in her hands, guilt set in as she thought of the illicit relationship she shared with her soon to be former patient. Had she passed Amelie's psych eval because she really was alright, or because she wanted Amelie to be alright? The silence of the room began to creep into Angela amplifying the screaming in her head that she had broken her vows as a doctor.

A gentle knocking at her office door snapped Angela back to attention. "Come in" Angela did her best to mask the self loathing in her voice behind a smile. The door opened slowly, as a slender leg emerged from the hallway. Amelie glided gracefully into the office, shutting and locking the door behind her. Amelie was clad in nothing but her hospital gown. "Doctor, I'm here for my physical" the coo of her accent sent chills down Angela's spine as she advanced upon the doctor. "Amelie we shou-" Angela's sentence was stopped by a finger placed seductively upon her lips. Before she could protest further Amelie brought her into a deep kiss. "Shh, cherie, no more words" Amelie pulled away, Angela leaning forward chasing for more. Amelie reached behind her neck undoing the tie on her hospital gown, Angela gasped as it hit the floor.

-

A shotgun blast rang out through the facility, snapping Angela back to reality. She rounded the corner in time to see Reaper level his shotgun at Jack's head. In a swift motion she drew her pistol and fired 3 bolts of light, striking Reaper square in the chest, making him retreat in surprise. Angela planted her staff bathing Jack in biotic healing light. "Gabriel! Stand down, let me help you!" Angela leveled her pistol against Reaper. He dissolved into a mist and surged forward, Angela grimaced and fired again, her shots passing harmlessly through him.

Widowmaker watched as Reaper reformed strangling Mercy and lifting her into the air. "Move an inch Jack and I snap her neck" Reaper snarled as he aimed a shotgun at Morrison, who had retrieved his rifle. Widowmaker froze, seeing Mercy struggle against Reaper's grip brought her panic.

"Hey Araña, you might wanna shoot some one already" Sombra's voice crackled over comms.

"Quoi? Say again Sombra" Widowmaker snapped out of her panic for a moment. "Are you deaf Araña? Shoot someone, I don't care who, just make a decision and pull the trigger"

Angela struggled against Reaper's icy grip. "Gabriel, please. Stop this I can help you." She choked the words out. "You've done enough Zeigler. Your precious biotics did this to me, I won't let you do it again." Reaper tightened his grip. The world began to go dark, Reaper's skull mask went out of focus as she began to lose consciousness. Suddenly Reaper's grip went limp and he slumped backwards, dropping Angela into the snow. She coughed hard as air rushed back into her lungs. "Thanks for the save Ana" there was no response. "Ana?" Angela looked around, vision still blurry. "Shhh, Cherie, no more words" the voice speaking caused all the air to escape Angela's lungs once again. Tears welled up in Angela's eyes "Thank you Amelie"

Widowmaker dropped the biotic pistol and retracted her visor. She exhaled deeply as she went towards the door. "HOOOOOOOO MAN! Araña! That was great! Gabe is gonna be sooooooooooooooo pissed when he wakes up!" Sombra's laughter rang in her ear. "Tais-toi Sombra, let's go before their reinforcements arrive. Reaper can find his own way home." Widowmaker walked through the door shutting it behind her.

Sombra leaned back and spun in her seat in the security office, a wide smile on her face "I'm happy for you Amelie" she shut off the computer and went to meet her friend.


End file.
